Being Touched
by amberpire
Summary: Cat never believed in science, only magic. ;Cat/Jade;


Cat doesn't like science at all, really. She doesn't like school in general. It gives her a headache and she doesn't like headaches because that meant taking aspirin, and something about swallowing a whole pill and not knowing what it's really doing inside of you scares her. Most of the time, in class, Cat spends her time gazing mindlessly out the window, going through scenarios in her head. Sometimes she's a princess while others she's a spy, or in the circus. She's always loved the circus, always loved the colors and things.

Anyway.

She doesn't like science because there are just some things she cannot wrap her mind around. Like gravity, for instance. What's up with that? There's just some pull that keeps everyone glued to the ground? Cat's pretty convinced that it's actually magic and all of the scientists are too afraid to admit it. Maybe Harry Potter does exist, maybe all the wizards make sure everyone doesn't float away. It makes more sense to Cat that there are wizards somewhere in a castle making sure everything happens the way it's supposed to than the fact that it just _is_ and it just _does_. Somehow, that doesn't sit well with her.

But today she learned something she particularly didn't like. In fact, she wished she had never been told because it felt like one of those things that never stop bugging you. It just builds up and points itself out every time you do something, buzzing around your thoughts like a fly that won't leave and you can't quite catch and kill. In an hour of class time, her entire world had been turned inside out. She felt like everything was a lie. No one else was affected like her, no one else stared in horror as the teacher explained what was so utterly life-altering for Cat. Just her, just her in the back row with one hand covering her open mouth while the other waved frantically in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She had cried, all but throwing herself out of her chair. Her fellow classmates were used to her freaking out over new information and didn't even turn back to stare at her outburst. The teacher had told her to calm down and take a seat, that it was really no big deal, but Cat felt destroyed. Her heart was in pieces.

And her first thought was that she had to tell Jade.

* * *

Cat hates waiting almost more than she hates school, especially when she's waiting for Jade. She's in this play about something Cat forgot and Cat couldn't be in it because her grades were too low and they would probably continue to descend now that she had learned this new information. The girls squeezes her eyes shut and presses her head to the wall outside the auditorium. She can hear Jade's voice floating out; she's singing. Cat likes Jade when she sings. She gets all dreamy looking. It's beautiful. Jade's beautiful.

She entertains that thought for a while, Jade being pretty, because it makes her forget about science and school and it's just Jade in her head. She likes that, she likes when Jade's the center of her thoughts, because Jade treats her like she isn't stupid, like she isn't a puppy that's cute to look at but too dumb to play with. Sure, Jade teases, but not to be mean, and her teasing is the only form Cat can tolerate. She lets Jade do that, but no one else can. It's a special thing. A Jade thing.

And Cat likes that Jade only lets Cat into her room, her bed, her body ... Cat shivers against the wall, gnawing her bottom lip as she tries to muffle a squeal. It's almost five and she doesn't know how long she's been here but it doesn't matter, she needs to talk to Jade. For a few moments she forgets why, blinking blankly at the wall in front of her. She reaches out and rests her fingertips on it and with a jolt remembers, reaching instinctively for the handle and yanking the door. The music pours out, loud and in waves into the hallway and heads turn from the kids lingering after school. Cat leans against the door frame and just watches, and people aren't supposed to interrupt practice, but Cat just can't help herself; what she learned today is tearing her apart and she just has to look at Jade, just for a few minutes.

Jade's in the center of the stage, her arms out. Cat isn't even listening to the words, she just hears Jade's voice, and it's beautiful the way only music can be. It's powerful with soft edges so Cat doesn't feel afraid to reach out and touch it, touch her, and her fingers twitch at that because she can still here the teacher's voice in the back of her head destroying everything she thought she knew about the world.

Cat doesn't know how long she daydreams about Jade but soon people are pushing her out of the way and out the door. She stumbles back, against the wall again, mumbling an apology to the kids she doesn't know. Jade's the last to emerge, her backpack over one shoulder, and Cat just takes a minute, or two, to just stare at her and smile, because Jade is a certain, special kind of pretty, like rainclouds and old train tracks.

Jade furrows her brow at the girl on the other side of the hall, moving toward her slowly. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She adjusts her backpack, reaching out to touch Cat's cheek. It's a special touch, just for Cat, just her, because Jade's always been so nice with her like this, always soft and gentle.

Cat tilts her head into the touch and nuzzles the palm much like a, well, cat would, and Jade laughs. Cat loves Jade's laugh almost as much as her singing, because Jade never laughs with anyone else and she's the only one that finds Cat funny.

"Cat, did you hear me?"

"Hm?" Cat blinks, staring blankly at the other girl before clapping her hands. "Oh! Yeah, sorry - there was something I had to tell you so I decided to wait until practice was over ..." An arm wraps around her waist and Cat smiles as she's steered out of the school. Of course the other kids stare, cocking their heads at their affection as they leave, but that's never bothered Cat. She's used to being stared at, might as well give them a reason.

Jade's been her girlfriend for a few months and the only one who seems really uncomfortable about it is Beck. Cat thinks it's funny the way he stares at them in disbelief, like it's a dream or a nightmare, depending on how he feels about it. He's always asking if he did something wrong, and Cat can almost recite the conversation in her head, and Jade would say, "No, Cat just does everything right."

It's an exhilarating feeling, Cat has to admit.

"So what's bothering you?" Jade is leading her to the car and Cat blinks when the door opens for her. She doesn't remember even walking out of the school, but that's normal for her, getting caught up in her thoughts like that. She slips into the seat and watches Jade circle the car before dropping in front of the steering wheel. "Cat?"

"Yeah? Oh, yeah. I learned something in science today."

Jade throws a smirk at her before starting the car and pulling out. Cat likes seeing Jade smile. It's not rare to her, but she knows that not everyone else gets to see it as much, if at all, so every time those lips pull in her direction, it's like Christmas. Cat likes Christmas. She likes Jade better.

"And it's worrying you?"

"Yeah." Cat tilts toward her, temple on Jade's shoulder. She always feels compelled to touch her no matter what, and a hand slips around Jade's thigh. The other girl shifts and Cat glances up to see her lip between her teeth.

"Cat, you can't just touch me like that. It gets me bothered." Jade's smirking again, glancing down at her before returning her eyes to the road.

"Sorry!" Cat jerks her hand back and Jade laughs, rich and loud, lifting one hand from the wheel to coax her back.

"I was kidding." Green eyes shift toward her, one winking. Cat stares at her for a while, admires the slope of her nose from the side and that porcelain skin. Jade looks like she's made of glass but feels so entirely different. Cat can't explain it. She leans forward again, a sigh of content leaving her parted lips as she relaxes against the other girl. "So, what did you learn?"

Cat furrows her brow, huffing as she pulls back again to stare at her face. "Mr. Stevens ruined everything!"

Jade's eyebrows raise over the white plane of her forehead before dropping, knitting over her nose. "What do you mean?"

Cat huffs and turns away, looking out the window. The world seems entirely different now. "He said that no matter what, no matter how hard you touch something, there's still a space between you and something else. So I've never really _touched _anything before! It was, like, something about atoms, and I've never touched anything, Jade!" She turns back to the other girl, frowning, and she's on the brim of tears. "I've never really touched you."

Jade looks at her and Cat can see the worry there, the soft concern like flower petals in her eyes and Jade sighs, reaching out to touch Cat's hand. "It's okay."

"No, it's not! Look -" Cat reaches out, touching the dashboard. "See? I'm touching it. I can feel it. But I'm not actually touching it! There's a tiny little space and no matter how hard I press down -" Cat pushes against the dashboard as hard as her muscles will allow, " - there's always a tiny space!" She collapses against the seat of the car, arms crossed, glaring at the dashboard she just touched - or, well, 'touched'.

And then Jade starts _laughing_.

Cat whips her head around. "This isn't funny! It's life-changing! Why isn't anyone else upset about this?"

Jade lifts her hand and muffles her laughter behind it. "I'm sorry." She falls silent and Cat can see something spark in her eyes, something that instantly puts her on edge. Jade glances at her as they pull into her driveway, smirking. "Let me show you something, okay?"

Cat licks her lips, because suddenly, she's on fire. "Okay."

* * *

Jade's home alone a lot of the time, which is why Cat likes going there compared to her house. Her family is constantly in her face about everything, but Jade's got a big, empty house, and it's perfect for being ... loud.

Jade dumps her backpack by the door and drags Cat up the stairs. Jade's wearing a skirt. Cat likes Jade in skirts. Jade has long, white legs, and sometimes, when she shifts them just so, Cat can see her panties, and Cat likes Jade's panties. They have cherries on them. Cat is licking her lips again as she's tugged down the hall and into Jade's room. It's big, and the bedspread is purple, but Cat's pretty distracted because Jade has her pressed against the wall.

"You can feel me right now, can't you?" Jade's nose is touching hers and Cat feels breathless, like there's no air in the room. Jade's chest is against hers except Jade's breathing is calm while Cat is shuddering, like her lungs forgot what they were made for. Emerald eyes study hers and she doesn't know anything; not even science, because Jade is much more interesting than anything academic.

"Y-yes," Cat exhales hard and Jade smirks, leaning forward. Her lips brush against Cat's while her hands curl around the redhead's hipbones. Cat jerks forward automatically into the touch, a knee weaseling its way between her legs.

"And you can feel this?" Jade's leg brushes upwards and Cat whines at the electricity sparking between her legs as a thigh comes into contact with it. Every nerve is on fire, burning. Cat feels like a lit match and at first that thought kind of scares her but she's with Jade, so she's okay. Cat remembers faintly that she was asked a question and nods her head, only to gasp as something cold runs up under her shirt. She struggles to connect the sensations with Jade's fingers, dancing over her ribs, walking up her chest.

"Then fuck science," Jade mumbles, tilting her head and coasting her lips along a trembling Cat's jawline. They rest on the curve of her neck and Cat reaches out, grabbing Jade's shoulders, because her knees are telling her that she's going to fall and that would be embarrassing.

Cat shudders as teeth come into play and, really, science is stupid anyway, Cat decides. She can feel everything on every part of her body, can feel Jade touching her, so maybe science is wrong. They obviously haven't been touched before, haven't been _really _touched; certainly, they haven't been touched by Jade, but Cat has. Teeth nip at her skin while those fingers keep climbing, cold and soft, tracing the edge of her bra before fluttering back down. Cat tries to remind her lungs that it's pretty important that they work, but they just don't, they heave and whine for air. And she's completely forgotten by this point why she was upset. She never liked science. It's a bunch of lies.

Jade's leg brushes against her again and Cat whimpers, squeezing the other girl's shoulders. Jade chuckles into her neck, curling the fabric of Cat's shirt into her fingers and tugging it up. Cat obediently raises her arms, eager to have the stupid garment off of her as quickly as possible. Jade's lips are on her now exposed creamy chest, licking at her collarbone.

"We should be nudists," Cat offers, if just because clothes, at the moment, are nothing but a hindrance, and Jade chuckles again, running her hands along the slope of Cat's sides. "Y-you know, the bed is softer -"

Jade pulls back, long, brown hair flinging over her shoulders. She smiles at the other girl, a hand fluttering over her chest to hook behind the redhead's neck, pulling her closer. Cat's mind goes blank when their lips touch. Jade's mouth is soft and warm, pressing against hers like she's hungry, and everything is burning, and Cat never believed in science, only magic. Jade tastes like what sex would if you could run your tongue across it.

A hand locks around her wrist and Jade drags her to the bed. Cat sits on the purple bedspread, admiring it for a moment because she likes purple, but then Jade takes her shoulders and pushes her back and she decides that she likes Jade on top of her a lot more. A knee is placed on either side of her, fingers walking up her bare torso, and she can feel it, she can feel everything, and she smiles up at Jade and whispers, "Science lies."

Jade chuckles down at her, leaning back and crossing her arms. She tugs her shirt off and then Cat just forgets everything, because Jade looks awesome with clothes _on_, but when they're off ... it doesn't even have words, honestly. Cat's never seen anything as beautiful as Jade without clothes on, and her hands roam over the girl's pale plane of stomach. It's soft and cold. And then her hands cup over the other girl's bra and Jade arches forward. It always mystifies the girl that her touch can make Jade act like this, like she's on fire, like Cat touching her is the best pleasure. Cat thinks her hands are kind of clumsy just because they're hers, but apparently, they're experts at touching Jade. Cat takes pride in that.

Jade tilts down, her lips on Cat's sternum. Her breathing is heavy and labored, her back arching off the bed so Jade's hands can slip under her. Her bra snaps away, the pink garment tossed to the floor. Cat gasps as cold air meets her recently clothed chest, and like a magnet Jade's lips wrap around a toughened nipple.

Cat's hips buck, a sharp noise coming from her throat. Jade's mouth is hot and her tongue is teasing and Cat whines if just to try and vocalize the pleasure running through her. Jade plays her like a finely tuned instrument; she knows which strings to pluck to make her sing, and Cat likes it, likes feeling that way. And this has to be magic, she thinks absently, as Jade detaches herself from her nipple and leans back again to stare down at her. Nothing that feels this good can't _not _be magic.

Cat takes this opportunity where she's still kind of lucid to sit up, her hands slipping around Jade's torso. The girl grins, green eyes dazzling under hooded lids as she leans down to kiss Cat again. The kiss make the redhead forget, momentarily, what she was doing, but her fingers take control and snap the bra away. Jade tears it off without breaking the contact with Cat, arms wrapping around her neck and forcing her back down. Cat likes Jade's breasts; they're soft but firm and they feel good in her hands. She squeezes them and Jade gasps into her mouth. Cat really, really likes that kind of sound leaving Jade's throat.

The room, the whole house is quiet, but everything seems loud to Cat, every breath Jade takes, the sound of her pants being unzipped. Jade's hand slips into her pants, fluttering teasingly over her center and Cat whines again, arching her hips, aching, desperate for harder friction. Jade keeps chuckling at her and Cat huffs, using her own hands to push the garment away. Jade backs up, letting them slip from the redhead's legs. Cat sits up, tugging at Jade's skirt, lower lip thrusting out in a pout. The dark-haired girl smiles, running her thumb over the protruding lower lip before wiggling out of her skirt. She lays atop the redhead as she kicks the skirt off, and Cat knows panties are really just useless at this point and she all but tears at Jade's, slipping them down her thighs as she kisses at her hungrily again. Cat's are quick to follow and she likes the feeling of Jade naked against her. Being naked is amazing when you're with someone you love. Cat always thought Jade looked better than her no matter what, but that fear faded away pretty quickly, especially when Jade touches her like she does. Her cold fingers trace the slope of her hips, lips on her collarbone, and Cat's chest hitches in an attempt to draw in air.

Jade likes to tease, much to Cat's dismay. She shifts downward, lips and teeth tugging at the skin of her chest and stomach and Cat's fingers clench tightly in the sheets. She likes this feeling; like she's going to explode. It's nice. Jade licks her bellybutton and Cat whines, "J-Jade, please -"

"What?" Jade glances up, snaking her way across Cat's body. She ends at her feet, raising her eyebrows as she picks one foot up. Cat swallows thickly, not sure why she attempted to talk. Jade just smiles at her, turning so her lips are pressed to Cat's ankle. She works her way up, breathing across Cat's long, smooth leg. Cat squirms as the other girl makes her slow ascent and she's on fire and if Jade doesn't drench her now she's just going to turn to ashes right there in the purple blanket, she just knows it. Jade plants one more kiss to Cat's thigh, hot breath rushing over her, and Cat cries out again, somewhere between torture and begging for more.

And then Jade moves back again, taking the other foot in her hand.

"Jade!"

But she just laughs, mimicking her ascent up this leg. Cat squirms, bucking, making soft mews as the girl plays her. Finally, _finally _Jade hovers over her core and Cat props herself up, watching the other girl. Green eyes are sparkling, alive, and Cat's breathing halts as a tongue slips out of those parted lips. Before it even touches her, Cat trembles, and hands plant on her thighs to hold her down and then; _ecstasy_.

Cat has tried to explain it before; to herself, to Jade, to unwilling friends who are forced to hear about her sex-life. But words fail her every single time. She's pretty convinced there just aren't words for this, for her vision spotting with white, her bones melting, her brain nothing but waves of pleasure. It's an eerie sort of high but one Cat enjoys. At first she was afraid of it because it literally felt like she was leaving her body and that kind of detachment is scary, but once she learned to relax, it was like heaven; heaven in Jade's purple sheets. And when she comes back down, she's sucking in gallons of air, and Jade's hovering over her, hair falling around her face and pooling on either side of Cat's.

"That was a long one," Jade mumbles, leaning down to give Cat a quick kiss. Cat arches her neck up, wanting more, always wanting more, and Jade gives it to her, slips a finger into her and it's cold but Cat likes it, has always preferred the snow to sun, and she comes again and again until she has to push Jade away, simply because her body can't handle it, can't take anymore. Jade mumbles into her neck as she relaxes, a thin sheet of sweat coating her body, but it feels good. Everything feels good.

It comes back to her slowly; reality, anyway. Jade on top of her, the distant sound of an air conditioner. And then Cat smiles and pushes Jade, rolling her over. Cat sits on her hips, panting, arms shaking. "Sorry, give me a second." Cat takes a deep breath and Jade massages her thighs. Cat puts her hands on top of Jade's, smiling. "Maybe I should tell my science teacher to ... to -"

"Get laid?" Jade smirks, shrugging. "Forget about him, forget about science ... focus on this, okay?"

Cat nods, all too eager, and meets the other girl's lips with her own. She shifts her body, legs scissoring the other girl's, and this time it's Jade who arches her back and moans. Cat holds Jade's knee and rocks. Maybe Cat is just quick to reach climax again or it's just Jade's pure sex appeal that turns her on again, but either way she's just as hot as she was a few minutes ago and when someone like Jade screams your name, you listen. Cat bucks her hips, grinding, crying out at the delicious friction. Jade seems to hold out forever but Cat keeps going, keeps moving because knowing she has this kind of power makes her think that one day, she can tackle mountains.

And then Jade arches to an impossible height and screams and Cat can hear her name in the otherwise incomprehensible syllables. The sounds drive her over the edge and she digs her nails into the soft flesh of Jade's knee, pushing down hard as the same whiteness washes over her eyes. Cat collapses to the bed and the two lay there, Cat's brown eyes focusing on the girl next to her. She finally twitches into a smile, rolling over, a leg draping over Jade's with her cheek pressed to the other girl's shoulder. And she knows now that there's a difference between touching and _being touched_.

"I feel you, Jade. I feel all of you. I don't care what science says, or what atoms say. I feel you."

A hand rests in her hair, threading into the ruby threads. "I feel you too, Cat."

* * *

**AN:** _So I really just wanted an excuse to write a Cat/Jade lemon, I hope you enjoyed it :D_


End file.
